The 3 Kumai Legend
The 3 Kumai Legend is the first chapter of the Susumu: Desetsu manga and the entire franchise. It summarizes the rest of the story and tells the beginning of the Kumais plan to defeat the _____. Summary The episode starts out on a train, and a kid sleeping on the train. The train appears to be chugging along a track in a forest. A guy wakes the kid, telling him they're approching Cojihari. The kid named Susumu gets off and walks into a brand new sight, a super city. He soon gets used to it, and stays. Characters/Locations introduced To be added. Trivia To be added. Sumusu: Desetsu; Chapter 1 - The 3 Kumai Legend It is on a train, it is dark, a cold rainy day on Cojohari, I am in a train heading for Cojihari, the capital. I can’t wait to get there.. “''Hey Kid, wake up. We are almost there”'', said a man in a brown coat'. ' I looked up at him in curiosity, and felt embarrassed truly that I fell asleep, and see drool on the window -_-. I stand up and look out a tip window, and see beautiful lush forests, all around us, while we ride on a floating track.. “''Sit down boy''!” says an older man behind me. “''I am trying to watch the monitor!”. '''I sit back down feeling bad-along with an ache in my stomach. As the train approches closer and closer, I look at the map, studying. As I am reading though, I see a smaller history of Cojohari packet with it, telling the history of some group named ‘The 3 Kumai’s’. I ask a man across from me about it. ' “''Oh, that? They are the 3 Kumai’s, the most powerful group on the contienent. They go on missions a lot trying to defeat Achar…, an evil man, no mercy''.”, said the guy back to me. “''What is up with this ‘Achar’ guy? Sounds like a devil.”I said back. “''He is-a simple deviled man, he makes robots and evil mechanical creatures, then sends them around Cojihari to each place, to make sure the people mind themselves, and that they get resources from the Earth, but the 3 Kumai’s will lead us to hope, I hope (gulp).”, he says turning back to his book. I look out the window again and see rails across the road-we must be getting within city limits. As soon as I hear metal clacking, banging and some screaming, I know we have entered the capital of a war broken city-turst me, I’ve been there. '-------' I get off of the train through an electronic auto-door, which is pretty neat and nifty. I step out of my seat, and I am carried away by a automatic rail, moving all of us torwards the door, so we don’t walk. I soon get to the door way, nervous to exit the train.' '' '''Soon enough, after some grudging, I soon manage it, and there I am. I am standing in front of a high tech super-train, staring up at 100,000 feet tall skyscrapers, some made of pure glass, some marble, some even wood or metal. Though I notice, as I look around, I see robots-everywhere. Literally, everywhere. They are helping people, watching, one of them even read' “Mess with me, and you’ll be sleepin with the fishes'”. That one creeped me a bit. Anyways, I started to walk towards that one big skyscraper, to get out of other peoples ways. Soon enough, I hit a wall-a seemingly invisible one. Literally. Right as I hit it, a security alarm goes off loud as heck, and men in high tech suits skate over on skate-like things, then throw me against the wall violently.' “''What are you doing!?”, asks the guards as they get angrier.' “Im new! I just got here off that train! Please!”, I yell pleading.' The guards loosen me, then look at me meanly. ' '“''Fine, but next time, you won’t be messing with us.” Says the guards as they pulls out a hand gun like thing, and skate away into an alley. ' Even more creeped, I walk over to a technological sidewak like thing along the road. I am curious at first, until I see 50 people using it. I notice it has a dashboard thing, a floating one-you can press where you want to go nearby, and it automatically teleports you there through some kind of super tunnel. I pull that pamplet back out, and read what they might be. Nothing, no info-though I do see some info stands nearby, though the people or “robots” look like jackasses, so I pass for now. As I walk, I forget the reason I came to Cojihari, to meet the 3 Kumai’s, my role models, and fight them or so. Yeah, simple-but that all changed soon enough. I read a paragraph, stating that the 3 Kumai’s travel a lot, and are always out on missions, in the forests and wherever, destroying Achar’s evil robots. I hear talk that the Kumai’s aren’t in town this week-so that ruined my whole week, but I won’t just waste it all. I can stay, at least check it out on the mainland, I’ve lived on an island for my whole life, now this is the mainland, and boy is it main. ''' '''I continued into the city, smelling but nothing but gas, oils and much more stinking stuff that has to do with these retched robots. I soon see a side-store, along the road, like ones I am used to seeing. So I go for it. As I approach the door, it automatically dissolves, allowing me to just step in, even though I am a bit freaked, eek. I walk in, on something that looks like a super mall!Though it is considered a ‘small store’ to these people and city, where I am from-they are like Super Malls, something you do not see everyday. So I step inside, and it actually smells decent, citrus, I think. “''Hello Sir, what would you like to order in Algo’s Mall today? Anything?” '''says an automatic robot thing, as I step back, creeped out. '''He takes my jacket off as I stand there, and he puts it on his back. ' ''“Right this way to the store department, sir/ma’am.”'', says the Robot as he rides along a blue line in the floor, to the store department. '''As soon as I am there, I see it as a marvelous place, clothes and objects everywhere..from kitchen supplies, to fine clothing, to robot parts. I am totally there. I run in, and dance around everywhere, not caring about the cameras watching me 24/7. I grab a small jacket, about my size-and bring it up to the clerk. While I am waiting in line, I pick up a candy bar. I soon get up to the clerk. “Hello, umm, I want to buy this jacket, and this candy bar Please.” ''I tell to the cashier. '“That will be 135 Coji.” says the Clerk back.' '“Coji? What’s that?” I ask.' '“Kid, we don’t need anymore rip-offs in our store! Stop trying to cheat me!” says the clerk defensively.' '“I’m not trying too! I just got here and am curious how this place works!” I yell back.' ''“Oh, I am deeply sorry kid, I just just we have been having so much cheaters and rip-off’s lately, sorry. Now, what is Coji you ask?” he says. “Yesh.” "Coji is the main currency here on Cojohari. It is used nationwide, and for most things to be bought. Your currency seems to not cut it, sorry. he said to me. "Oh, okay. Know where I can get some Coji?" I asked. ".....Jobs, finding, etc. Just like you find money! Now get out before people get suspicious.. (looks around)" he said creepily. ---- I am beginning to understand this place. It is controled by nuts things, explaining the way it is. I continue walking down the street, looking at flying robots everywhere, and people in some of them, also flying. Soon, I am walking around a corner, and I all of a sudden see a giant floatly thingy like at parades! It looks like some advanced guy in a high tech suit! It is soon followed by another, this one a female. I look up at the floats, and see they looks awesome, especially compared to the building tops. I wonder where I can buy one of those suits, and I know for sure they are over 135 Coji. But that still leads me to the problem, where to find Coji or make it. I just got here so I don't know about a job, and I still am new to this place, a few shops and a train doesn't look like nothin. So I see a few kids run past me into a shop behind me, I slowly look behind me and see a giant window, with a suit just like on the float (except a lot smaller, hehe). That is until, a kid grabs it and runs around outside, followed by a robot manager of the store. Even though that was a costume, on actual size and texture, It looked boss. So I am going to try to gain some Coji, and buy one one day. Yeah. I notice it is getting late, and now I know not of where to go. So I look up at the skyscrapers, one of them says "Inn" on it. I figure that is a hotel, looks advanced, so I go. Follow up, turned out to be different than I thought. It is way more advanced than I thought. I am in an elevator right now with a robot and 2 rich guys who look at me, a poor hobo child, with a face. :|. ' ''"What's your problem?" I ask them. "Our problem? We don't talk to dirty hobo's.. (they giggle)" they each say followed by a giggle. "Grrr, wanna say that again?" I say clenching my fist. "Of course, we-do-not-talk-to-dirty-hobo's. " they say followed by a large laugh. '''I close my fists, and kick one of the guys down, then sucker punch the other one in the face. One guy gets up with a bloody mouth, I grab his collar and knees him and slams him against the elevator wall. Same with the other guy.. "Maybe that will teach your ass not to mess with me!" I say to them on the ground. "Sir! What are you doing!" says the small red robot. "What's done..is done..." I say as the elevator opens back up. I walk out of the elevator to a hall way, tan walls, brown rims on the ceiling and floor, brown ceiling, and decorative tanish carpet. I begin to wonder why it looks nothing like the other city, metal, robotic. I forget about it and walk through the hall, and find my room on the right. I am about to pull the doorknob but I am stopped my a giant red scanner than scans my body, it then says "Hello, Welcome Susumu" and a robotic hand comes out and shakes mine. Freaked out, and I pushed into my room and the door automatically shuts. "What the...?" I say looking around the large room. The room is very..fancy.., like the hall, it has a closet, a large bathroom, a wall built in Television thing, but has no body, just a floating video. The window is the only way to see any robots, or metal I see. I look out the window and see the most crowded city street, everything. I walk over the the bed and lay my stuff down. I pull out some tissues, a small notepad, and a picture of my momma. I look at the picture of my momma in grief..I begin to tear.. "Why'd you have to...go away..from our world.." I say to the picture tearing a lot...and clenching the picture in my hands... I put the pic on a shelf facing the bed. I then hop on the bed. Some reason, twimsy, the bed starts feeling..massagy like. I feel little balls under me rotating, making a sensation. I find out is an auto massage bed. Haven't seen one in like....well I've never seen one, hehe, I just read the bed label. I get up and notice the sun going down, I write my daily progress in my notebook and put it on the dresser, put on my nightclothes, old rags, and hop in bed, again to be greeted by a massage. I turn over to go to sleep, and as I dream, I think I am going to have a fine time on Cojohari, and Cojihari... ~What happens in the morning next time..? Find out next chapter..~ Category:Susumu: Desetsu